1. Field
The present disclosure is related generally to a data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing processes. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for linking usage process objects with master process objects in standard manufacturing processes.
2. Background
Currently, when manufacturing process plans are created, much of the manufacturing process plan data is copied and stored multiple times. For example, when parts and resources are given a consumption in relation to a software process object, a unique copy of the process object is created and stored in a project library and database to account for these unique relationships. The copy of the process object in the project library holds all the information of the master process object definition and any local attribute modifications. This repeated copying and storing of the same data consumes system resources and may adversely affect data storage, system performance, and data management.